La face caché du caporal-chef
by Tenebraas
Summary: Eren est surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru que Rivaille était comme ça, quand ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Il n'est peut-être pas toujours aussi méchant? Yaoi.


**Saluuut :3 Oui mon intro est nulle mais j'y peux rien, je ne suis pas douée pour ça! L'histoire est peut-être meilleur que l'intro? :)**

**Merci d'accorder du temps pour lire ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'en ai marre de tous ces Titans. Ces géants sont horriblement cruels : ils dévorent les habitants et détruisent nos maisons. Ils ont réussis à me faire sentir de la rancune envers eux depuis que l'un d'eux a vivement arraché la tête et engloutis le corps de celle qui m'a porté dans son ventre. Ce monde est sans pitié, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous devons vivre, pas enfermé derrière des murs. Je ne regrette point d'avoir rejoins le bataillon d'exploration avec Mikasa et Armin. Les Titans vont tous périr sans exception. L'unité d'intervention des bataillons d'exploration a été créée pour me protéger. Armin et Mikasa en font partit, c'est déjà ça! Mais un autre personnage important fait son apparition : Levi Rivaille.

Comment dire, le caporal-chef est quelqu'un de.. de réservé? Enfin, c'est l'image qu'il donne de lui-même. À ma première rencontre avec celui-ci, j'ai d'abord été stressé, je ne le sentais pas, je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais en fait, c'étais juste.. lui. Ensuite, j'ai eu de mauvais pressentiments, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'insulter de Titan, de créature grotesque qui ne devrait même pas être en vie, mais encore une fois, j'ai eu tord. Enfin, je me suis peu à peu habitué et j'ai compris qu'il me prenait plus en pitié qu'autre chose. C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce matin, un matin bien différent des autres, celui-là était mouvementé, je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand caporal Rivaille aurait des envies comme celles-ci! J'étais pantois devant ces gestes. Bien sur, c'est un secret que je suis le seul à savoir et je ne compte le déclaré à personne, enfin, pas avant que tous les Titans soient exterminés.

**Ce matin**

J'entend des pas qui se rapprochent de plus en plus vers ma chambre. Les pas se font plus rapide et s'arrêtent, on toque à ma porte. Je me suis réveillé depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes et je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il doit bien être 2h du matin, je me demande qui peut bien vouloir me voir à une heure pareille. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la porte, quand j'ouvre, un garçon de petite taille me fixe avec un regard de tueur, un regard que je ne veux croiser. C'étais le caporal-chef.

-Caporal-chef ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci?

-Eren, tu es dans le pétrin mon cher.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux encore avoir fait? Levi est très exigeant mais, il ne faut pas abuser, j'ai exécuté toutes mes tâches que j'avais à faire et j'ai travaillé mes abdominaux, que peut-il me reprocher cette fois?!

-Qu'ai-je fait encore?!

-Attend, déjà, tu ne me réponds pas et puis, tu n'avais qu'à faire tout ce que je t'avais demandé!

-Excusez-moi. Je me reprends, qu'ai-je fait de mauvais cette fois?

-Bien, c'est déjà mieux, bon, et ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu n'as pas travaillé ton endurance physique comme je te l'avais ordonné hier, j'ai demandé à Jean de te surveiller pour tes travaux, pour s'assurer que tu as bien tout fais. Donc, tu te rebelles Eren?

JEAN, celui-là j'vous jure! il me le payera, c'est sûr! Et Rivaille est sérieux en ce moment? Il croit que je me rebelles à cause que je n'ai pas travaillé sur UN seul entraînement? Il est exigeant, mais un peu trop, il ne faut pas poussé la barre trop loin. À croire que j'ai trahis quelqu'un.

-Euh, pardon mais, j'étais épuisé avec tous les travaux que vous m'avez donné, je n'ai pas pu faire plus d'exercices qu'il en fallait.

-Ah, au moins tu le reconnais que tu n'as pas complété toutes tes tâches. Bon alors, nous allons tester ton endurance physique ici, puisque monsieur se permet de ne pas faire ce que je lui demande.

Il entre dans ma chambre sans me demander mon avis, en me poussant au passage. Il ferma la porte à clef puis s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Donc espèce de Titan, tu viens?

-Hein, que voulez-vous dire par venir? Vous êtes sur mon lit, nous n'allons pas dehors?

-Si je ferme ta porte à clef, c'est sûrement pas pour sortir imbécile. Ramène toi je te dis.

J'exécute son ordre pour ne pas avoir plus de problème.

-Caporal-chef, qu'allons-nous faire?

-C'est très simple, couche-toi sur ton lit, je m'occupe du reste. Le but du test, c'est que tu ne dois en aucun cas crier ou te débattre, sinon, je raconte à tout le monde que tu as essayer de te débarrasser de moi, et , j'espère que tu es conscient que personne ne contredit ma parole.

Attend, il est fou ce gars, il veut me faire quoi? Je commence déjà à stressé, je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise...

-Commençons.

Rivaille commence par enlever ses bottes, suivis de sa veste et de son chandail. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'écarquiller les yeux, j'étais presque sous le choque, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est seulement le début.

Il se mets en califourchon sur moi et commence à retirer mon chandail. Je suis extrêmement gêné mais en même temps, je découvre une sorte de face caché du caporal-chef, il est plus intime, plus à découvert. Je n'aurais jamais cru à cette facette de Rivaille si on me l'avais dit avant ce moment. Il commence à masser mon dos d'une manière sensuelle mais appui fort au niveau des omoplates ce qui me fait réagir.

-Aïe!

-Hep,hep,hep, j'ai dis quoi sur le fait de crier?

-Je n'ai pas crier, j'ai exprimé ma douleur, tu as appuyer trop fort!

-Déjà tu baisses d'un ton, je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est pour t'endurcir, regarde toi comment tu es mince, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Levi continue son petit jeu, il me fait maintenant tourné de son bord. Maintenant, je peux voir son visage, il n'a pas l'air plus expressif que d'habitude. Je crois que le vrai challenge commence à cet instant. Il passe ses doigts sur mes abdominaux naissants et masse mon torse. Il se penche et mon coeur se met à battre à un rythme impressionnant. Le caporal se met à lécher mon torse puis passe l'une de ses mains sur un teton, ce qui me fait rougir davantage puisque j'ai commencé à me sentir gêné dès qu'il s'est mis en califourchon sur moi. Il passe sa langue sur mon autre teton et le suce abondamment. Je sens que je deviens excité par ce geste car une bosse commence à se former et le caporal-chef l'a aussitôt remarqué . Il lâche mon teton pour s'attaquer à mes lèvres. Ce baiser est tellement imprévisible que je me laisse prendre au jeu. C'est mon premier baiser, je l'ai bien senti hein! Je ne peux pas dire que c'est un mauvaise sensation, bien que cela est pratiqué avec un autre homme, je reconnais que j'ai aimé. À un moment, nous nous séparons par manque d'air et pour la première fois, je vois une lumière dans ses yeux d'assassin de géant, il a l'air tellement gentil mais tellement fort et sans émotions à la fois. Le caporal-chef recolle ses lèvres aux miennes mais avec un petit truc en plus, une main baladeuse a rejoins mon intimité. Rivaille se débarrasse de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon et des siens aussi en un éclair, sa main est fermement accroché à ma verge et fait des va-et-vient qui allaient de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure et tout d'un coup, je lâche un gémissement de plaisir. Levi me lança un regard fier, fier de son travail sûrement. Il continue de faire l'allé et le retour puis s'arrête brusquement.

-Mais, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça? Ça ne devrais même pas être permis, c'est cruel..

-J'ai une autre idée, tu vas sucer, ça m'excitera davantage et toi aussi d'ailleurs on verra si tu tien le coup.

Mon caporal-chef est spécial, je suis vraiment confus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais il m'a tellement excité que je n'ai même pas hésité à prendre son intimité en bouche. Je fais des va-et-vient et j'entend Levi pousser des gémissement de plaisir, pas trop fort pour qu'on ne nous entende pas.

-Ah-ahh.. plus, plus vite..

Je m'exécute et fait mon travail plus vite puis Levi finit par éjaculé dans ma bouche. J'étais tellement surpris que j'avale tout d'un coup, n'en manquant pas une goutte. Rivaille est autant surpris que moi, mais était fier quand même.

-Eren, tu resistes bien, malgré que tu es mince, ton endurance physique est surprenante. Voyons voir si tu résistes à ça. Suce mes doigts.

Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à bien m'assoir dans quelques heures...

**De retour au soir**

En fin de compte, ce cher Levi cache bien son personnage, mais, le fait que je sois le seul à savoir ça, me procure un bien, faire confiance à un Titan, il faut vraiment qu'on aille peur de rien, et le fait que Levi m'appartient, qu'il est à moi... J'aimerais avoir d'autres soirées comme celle-là mais, que je sois prévenu à l'avance!

**Deuxième one-shot! Je l'aime bien, mais je crois avoir mis trop de blabla? Je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être que j'en ai pas mis assez!**

**Bref, si ce one-shot vous plait, commentez, il ne vous plait pas? commentez ce qui ne va pas! Je suis encore débutante, il me faut des coms constructifs ;) Merci d'avoir lu mon one-shot!**


End file.
